


Don't Lock Us Out

by mielipieli



Series: The Titans never really stopped being teens within [4]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, Titans #19, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Wally and Dick talk after the events of issue 19.





	Don't Lock Us Out

“Dick, can I talk to you?”, Wally asked from the door of Dick’s room in the tower.  
  
Dick was packing his things. He couldn’t leave any weapons, gadgets or personal things behind with the tower systems being turned off. He sighed and turned around, looking at Wally expectantly.  
  
“Could you maybe take off your mask?”, Wally sounded careful.  
  
Dick complied and stayed quiet. He’d cried a bit earlier when he’d taken the team pictures from his desk. Wally would see it but he’d know what’s going on if Dick refused to take a mask off, too. He only did that when he was trying to keep an emotional distance.  
  
Wally looked at him sadly: “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m okay”, Dick said quickly but his voice was shaking.  
  
Wally wrapped him into a hug and Dick held his breath for a seconds before letting it all out at once and hiding his face in Wally’s shoulder.  
  
He took a shaky breath: “I’m sorry. God, I’m so fucking sorry. But if we let them do this for a few weeks and they come to the conclusion that we’re capable, then they might leave us be.”  
  
Wally drew circles on his back: “I know. I get it. You’re just trying to make this work.”  
  
“We almost lost you, Wally”, Dick sobbed.  
  
“I know. But you didn’t.”  
  
Dick lifted his head up and wiped his tears away: “I should probably avoid Roy for a while, right?”  
  
Wally grimaced: “Yeah, he might try to kill you. Karen’s mad at all of us and the League. Garth’s mad, too, but not really at you. More at the League for being idiots. I think he understands. Donna does, too. She’s still pretty shaken up about Troia and I think she needs some sleep. Lilith asked me to check on you when I was on my way here. She’s worried about us.”  
  
Dick sat down on his bed and pulled a tissue out of one of his suit’s pockets. He wiped his tears and blew his nose. Then he put on his mask, again. Wally shot him a sad smile at the sign that the conversation was over and turned to the door before quickly turning back.  
  
“What did Bruce say? Clark looked like he wanted to interfere with your conversation the entire time.”  
  
“He…”, Dick started, “I don’t know, Wally. It’s more what he didn’t say and what he implied. It’s… I don’t think we’re going to be talking for a while.”  
  
Wally looked at him with a certain sadness: “Dick, please call me if you need me. Or any of the others. Even Roy. He won’t turn you away if you need help. He could use someone to talk to as well. Don’t shut us out.”


End file.
